


居酒屋

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 禁断六角关系





	1. 一

米津玄师坐在居酒屋的吧台后面，看着下班族在自己店里和三五好友一起推杯换盏，把酒言欢。  
“还需要点什么吗？”他看着有人向自己走来便招呼到。  
“再加一份烧鸡串和两杯啤酒，”那个人眼神有一点飘，是米津玄师极为熟悉的眼神，他挠了挠头压低了声音又说，“能不能给我你的联系方式啊，我好像在哪个酒吧看到过你。”  
米津玄师笑了笑，转过身去给他接啤酒，待杯子满了之后转回去递给他，修长白皙的手指被酒杯上附着的水滴沾湿了，在两个人指尖相碰的时候放出一点暧昧的温度。  
“您说笑了，酒吧可是谁都能去的，说不定你只是看到了一个跟我很像的人。”  
“不，那个可是gay吧，我是有那种倾向的。”  
米津玄师听了之后什么反应也没有，用指关节敲了敲台面。  
“要加我的联系方式的话可以加我们这里的LINE，有时候是我来回复哦。”  
婉转的拒绝，那个上班族也不好再做纠缠，便扫了码，有些落寞的转身离开了。  
米津玄师坐会自己的座位上，继续无所事事的发呆。那个人，只是在之前看到过几次。那会自己还在东京市里的一家gay吧做调酒师，因为不像其他人一样喜欢跟客人聊天，就无意识的构筑出了一种神秘感，偏偏这点吸引来了几位特别固定的客人。后来因为gay吧里成员大换血，自己就出来单立门户，在这里开了一间小小的居酒屋。  
这样来要自己联系方式的客人见了不少，也早就习惯了，还有一上来就明示想要同自己发生关系的客人也见过，不过因为工作性质的关系，几乎所有的都变成了萍水相逢的一夜情。  
现在的生活比起那时嘈杂且灯红酒绿的生活平静了不少，几乎显得寡淡了，米津玄师却并不讨厌，相反的还挺喜欢。有时候，还是闲适平常更吸引人不是吗？  
有人推门进来，米津玄师没看是谁就说了一句“欢迎光临！”再抬头一看，这不正是之前自己的一位老主顾藤原基央吗？  
“你好啊藤原先生，好久不见！”米津玄师从吧台后面走出来，手里拎了两个杯子。  
“宫酱帮我顶一下哦！我去陪他喝酒。”  
吧台后面一个女生应声走出来，利落地用头巾绑住自己的头发，走到吧台里面站着。  
米津玄师走到藤原基央的身边，冲他眨了眨露在外面的左眼，然后领着他到里间的座位坐下。  
“好久不见啊，藤原先生，”米津玄师坐在他的对面，手指轻轻戳着自己面前的杯子，“有什么想喝的吗，虽然我已经不在那里干了但手艺还在哦？”  
藤原基央看着对面的米津玄师，轻轻的笑了。米津玄师比以前开朗了些，也明亮起来了，整个人连气质上都不一样了。  
“其实没什么想喝的，前天去了你之前的那个酒吧，随便找了个人调了杯highball，但怎么喝都不是那个味。”藤原基央摇了摇头，拿过一旁的菜单翻着。  
“你怎么开始在外边做这个了？要不是听野田洋次郎那家伙说你在这里，我都不知道这里还有一家居酒屋。”  
“这里是有一点偏哦，但挺安静的，我很喜欢。”  
藤原基央看着米津玄师冲自己笑，脸上也带了笑意。  
“你给我调一杯highball吧，但有个要求，我想看着你给我调。”  
米津玄师站起身来，冲藤原基央歪了歪头，在他站起来后用手指勾住他外衣袖子上的一根带子拉着他走，力道不大，将将好撩拨的藤原基央痒痒的。  
店里此时多了几位客人，那个被叫做宫酱的女生正站在桌子旁上跟几位客人聊天，她的笑容甜甜的，很是招人喜欢。米津玄师走过去拍了拍她的肩膀，笑着说道：“你跟客人们聊得很开心啊？”  
“啊抱歉米津先生！我有好好工作！”那个女生从椅子上跳下来，抖抖身上的围裙，冲米津玄师鞠了个躬，便站到一边乖乖的待着。  
“我可没有说你没有好好工作哦，跟客人聊天可以，但不要打扰人家就好。”米津玄师走到吧台后面，从桌面下拿出一个海波杯放到台面上，再从旁边的冰箱里取出一块老冰，用手刀敲成几块倒进杯子里。  
他用双手环住杯子，轻轻摇动了两下，杯中的寒意上升，在杯口形成白雾。  
藤原基央知道那东西很凉，甚至会有些过于刺激了，但米津玄师却一副无所谓的样子，多年的调酒师工作让他早就习惯了这个温度。  
米津玄师收回手，抬手把额前的头发拢了拢，让自己的右眼稍微露出一些。酒杯上凝结的水滴聚拢成大一些的流下，穿过杯底与桌案的缝隙。从冰箱里取出一瓶半满的麦芽威士忌，小心的注入杯子中，浅棕色的酒液倒至三分满，未经搅拌就已经被里面的冰块冻出了一点冰碴。  
他抬眼去看对面的藤原基央，后者正目不转睛地注视着自己。米津玄师笑了笑，以往看起来有些严肃的上目线柔和了许多，透出一股子魅惑的风采。修长的手指掂起一根搅拌棒，在杯中轻轻搅拌，让酒变成将冻而未冻的状态。一旁放着的一瓶未开封的气泡苏打水是常温的，好在一会加进去的时候能让它的温度升高一点。  
米津玄师把搅拌棒夹在自己右手的中指和食指间，拿着那瓶苏打水拧开，用力时手背上的手筋凸出来，在灯光的照射下留下浅浅的阴影。苏打水沿着杯壁流进杯子里，在遇上酒精之后冒出小小的气泡。  
杯子满了，米津玄师把搅拌棒伸到杯子底部，轻轻搅拌了一下，冰块在里面碰撞，发出细小的声响。  
“好了，”米津玄师拿起酒杯递给藤原基央，“我个人还是喜欢只搅一次的，但那位您认识的野田洋次郎就喜欢让我搅两次。”  
藤原基央看了自己面前的杯子，又看了看笑着的米津玄师，也跟着笑了笑。  
“他竟然记得野田洋次郎喜欢什么样的酒吗？真是，用心啊。”藤原基央这样想着，完全没发现这句话里有多么浓重的醋意。  
米津玄师看着藤原基央拿起酒杯，放在嘴边喝了一口。  
“怎么样？还是当初在酒吧里那种味道吗？”米津玄师把手撑在台子上，微微睁大眼睛专注的看着他。  
怎么说，虽然口感上是一样的，但是调酒师的气质变了，那种神秘感消失了。某种从未体会到的感觉出现了，想要拥抱他，因为他现在更像个可以接触的人了。  
“嗯，跟那时候一样，”藤原基央拉过一个高脚凳坐下，“但你跟以前不一样了啊。”  
“是吗？”他露出一个微笑，“是比以前要开朗了吗？”  
“也不完全是，怎么说，感觉你更招人喜欢了。”  
“这样啊，谢谢。我从那边离开到这里来之后，觉得自由了很多呢。”  
米津玄师给自己倒了杯麦茶，捧着杯子出来坐到藤原基央旁边，用手托住自己的下巴，专心致志的看着他喝酒。  
两个人对对方的了解都浅尝辄止，不过是基于gay吧的调酒师和经常光临的客人，并加以想象。藤原基央自然不知道在这段时间里米津玄师发生了什么，也不愿去问，他只知道米津玄师从一个沉默寡言的人变成了一个具有某种艺伎气息的人，他的一举一动都不自觉地让人感到吸引。  
“米津先生有空愿意和我出去吗？我对秋田那边还比较熟，等过冬天那边会变得很漂浪哦。”  
米津玄师依旧笑着，手里捧着那杯冒着热气的麦茶，静静地笑着。他的嘴唇是樱色的，在微笑的时候轻轻地抿着，再加上他真诚地望向自己的眼神，就有种自己在被他期待的感觉。  
“我还没有去过秋田呢，但听说那里的冬天很漂亮，落满雪的杉树什么的，”米津玄师拿起茶杯喝了一口，“但我其实挺怕冷的，总觉得冬天更适合在被炉里睡觉，而且这里还有居酒屋的大家啊，还是算了吧。”  
他眉眼弯弯地笑了，是藤原基央从来没见过的。  
“谢谢您邀请我呀，藤原先生。”  
藤原基央看着他笑，心中就有一点烦躁，拿起酒杯就往嘴里灌，冰凉的起泡酒流进喉咙，一不小心就把自己呛了一下。  
米津玄师看到藤原基央红着脸咳嗽，便出手轻轻拍他的后背，帮他把气息捋顺。  
“没事吧。”  
藤原基央一抬头就看到了米津玄师关切的看着自己，额前的长些的卷发被随意拢到耳后，能模模糊糊的看到之前自己从未见到的他的右眼。  
“没，没事，谢谢你。”  
他收回手，原本就修长白皙的手在居酒屋灯光的照耀下显得更加的引人注目，在藤原基央的脑海里留下无法抹去的影像。刚刚也是这双漂亮的手拍打自己的后背，在那种情况下每一下的拍击都好像带了细小的电流，引发自己轻轻地震颤。  
“米津先生有女朋友吗？”带着有点紧张的心情藤原基央问到。  
“没有哦，”米津玄师带着笑，“我可是在gay吧工作的人啊，您怎么会以为我有女朋友？”  
“那您有男朋友吗？”  
“也没有，做我们这行的，私人关系要很干净才行。”  
喉咙上好像不上不下地堵上了一个硬块，让自己什么都说不出来。米津玄师他是gay这点倒不令自己吃惊，虽说他自己说了私人关系要很干净这句话，但是自己还是想要同他更进一步，哪怕是简简单单上一次床也行。  
门铃发出响声，有人推门进来，两个人同时回头去看。来人个子不高，有显得有些凌厉的眉眼和清秀的五官，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。藤原基央只觉得这个人看起来眼熟，却想不起来他到底谁是谁，而米津玄师显然认出来了，把杯子往台面上一放就从椅子上站起来向来人走去。  
“菅田君！晚上好！”米津玄师跟着他张开手，来了一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“嗯！我从夏威夷回来了！这个送给您，米津君！”他从身侧的包里掏出一个长方形的盒子递给米津玄师。  
“都说了让你好好玩啊，怎么还给我带东西呢？”  
被称作菅田君的男人踮起脚在米津玄师的耳边说了什么，米津玄师听了便笑着拍了拍菅田的腰，接过了那个盒子。  
“我可以打开它吗？”  
藤原基央看不见菅田的脸，但他可以想象到菅田的脸上一定是很兴奋很期待的表情。  
里面应该还有一层包装纸，藤原基央听到了窸窸窣窣的纸声。  
“好漂亮，”米津玄师听上去就感觉他很惊喜，“我很喜欢，我可以把它挂到墙上吗？”  
“当然可以啦，我把它送给你了嘛。”  
藤原基央在一边听着只觉得菅田得意的声音格外刺耳，似是酸溜溜的感觉在心中弥漫开来。  
米津玄师手里小心翼翼的捧着那个盒子，到吧台后面，踮起脚把里面的东西放到后面架子上一个空着的格子里摆好。  
那是一个木质的面具，上面画着民族色彩浓厚的恣意张扬的鲜艳彩绘，配上架子上摆着的各色现代风格的酒瓶，也丝毫不显突兀。  
菅田走过来看着他摆东西，随手拉过米津玄师刚刚坐过的椅子坐了。藤原基央还没来得及说话，他就靠过来了。  
“初次见面，也可能之前见过但是没有正式的介绍过自己，我叫菅田将晖。那个，虽然不知道您是谁，但我能看出来米津先生很喜欢你。”  
他说话的声音不大，但是能很明显的感受到里面的少年气息。  
“初次见面，我是藤原基央，”藤原基央端起酒杯喝了一口，转向菅田将晖，“为什么这么说？”  
菅田将晖的脸上露出了十分惊讶的神色。  
“您就是藤原基央先生啊！我听米津君提过很多次，没想到您今天会来啊，话说您今天怎么想起来来这里，是太想念米津君了吗?”  
藤原基央还没反应过来，米津玄师就接了话：“菅田君你说的悄悄话我可都听见了哦，藤原先生还请不要在意，菅田君说话就是这个风格。”  
“没……没关系的，不碍事。”藤原基央心中一喜，反应就慢了半拍。  
米津玄师弯腰从吧台下的冰箱里取出一盒牛奶，倒到杯子里递给菅田将晖。  
“好好喝你的牛奶，别说那么多。拿着，小心凉。”  
菅田将晖笑着接了，宝贝一般地捧在手里小口小口的喝。喝了几口之后他抬起头，上嘴唇上留了一圈白色的痕迹。  
“我不说的话藤原先生也会知道的啊，你让我告诉他嘛。”  
菅田将晖颇为熟练地撒着娇，米津玄师看着他，宠溺的笑笑，开始擦拭洗过的杯子。  
“那你讲给藤原先生吧，小声点就行，店里还有别的客人。”  
菅田将晖点点头，开始了他的讲述。  
“您之前肯定也去过好多次米津君之前工作的地方吧，我好像在那里也看到过您几次。后来米津君算是出来单干了，本来应该告诉您的，但不知道为什么没有联系上。”  
他看向米津玄师，后者手中不停，眼睛却看着藤原基央。  
“那会想了好多办法呢，跟他们，就是我原来的主顾们说过很多次，最后也没能联系上您。今天能见到真是不容易啊。”米津玄师冲着藤原点点头，笑得很开心。  
“嗯，米津君那会经常提起呢，还一直在后悔没能加你的LINE。现在好啦，您知道了这个地方就要常来哦。米津君的原话是‘只要有事，无论多小都可以过来跟大家分享。’反正您经常来就好啦，米津君也会很开心的。”  
“说到这里，”菅田将晖掏出自己的手机启动了LINE，“我们来加好友吧，米津君还可以把你拉到讨论组里哦。”  
“什么讨论组啊？”  
“也不是那种很正经的，就是米津君的老主顾什么的，野田桑中野桑他们。大家会在里面约时间来这里吃饭喝酒，很有意思的。而且你还可以提前跟米津君说来的那天想吃什么，菜单上没有也没有关系，米津君会准备的。”  
“总之你就当在家一样好了，不用拘谨。”米津玄师插话道。  
“嗯嗯，还有毕竟这是米津君的居酒屋嘛，具体的规矩还是问他好了。”  
米津玄师听了这句话之后，伸手整了整自己的头发，语气里有些埋怨。  
“我说，你知道我不喜欢说这个，而且你来介绍更合适吧。”  
菅田将晖把被子放在桌上，用双手撑住自己的脑袋看着米津玄师。  
“我知道呀，可你上次跟别人介绍这里的规矩的时候表情很可爱的，就很想再看一次。”  
“好吧，”米津玄师坐在吧台里面的高脚凳上，伸手把自己的杯子拿过来放到嘴边喝了一口，“那我开始了哦。”  
米津玄师显得有些不好意思，低垂着眉眼想了想才开始说话。  
“这个居酒屋其实跟其他的差不多，来的都是多少比较熟悉的客人，回头客也多，但一般没有人会坐在吧台的位置，一是因为这里的座位比较少，二是因为这里其实是留给像您这样知道我之前在哪工作的熟人单独或者两个人来的时候的。”  
米津玄师的脸有一点红，不知道他在想些什么。  
“如果是大家来的人比较多的话，就去里面我刚刚带您去的那里，这样聊天啊什么的比较私密方便。”  
米津玄师想了想，然后点了点头。  
“嗯，就这些。”  
“其实米津君的意思是只有很重要的客人才可以坐在吧台上吧，那这么看的话，”他对着藤原基央说道，“米津君真的很喜欢你。”  
“别这么说啊菅田君，虽然……听起来是有点那种意思但你不要说出来啊。”  
“米津先生，您好像有点太顺着菅田先生了。”藤原基央终于找到机会插了句嘴。  
“那个……还是别叫我米津先生了，您跟着菅田君叫我米津君就好。”  
“是哦是哦，您叫我菅田君就行。”菅田将晖这时候还不忘在一边打岔。  
藤原基央看着这两个人，知道自己马上就要踏进这个属于米津玄师的小圈子，而且只要踏进去，怕是从今往后就出不来了，但自己义无反顾。  
“好啊，”藤原基央看了一眼自己的手机才发现时间已经不早，自己还要回去做一些未完成的工作，“真抱歉啊，今天可能只能到此为止了。”  
他拿起酒杯一饮而尽，清凉而苦涩的感觉在口腔中蔓延开来。  
“我该给您多少钱？”  
米津玄师这才想起有件事忘了说。  
“藤原君随便给就好，您这样的客人随意的。”  
藤原基央愣了愣，想了想还是照着之前在酒吧的价钱放在了桌子上，米津玄师看也没看就收到了钱盒里。“非常感谢。”米津玄师说道。  
“过两天再见吧，多谢款待”他站起来向二位挥手告别，“拜拜米津君，菅田君。”  
两个人也起身向他道别并目送着他出了这件居酒屋。  
“我饿了，米米给我做碗面吃，里面要加一个温泉蛋的那种。”藤原基央一走菅田将晖就露出了原型，趴在吧台上冲米津玄师耍赖。  
“行，你等等我给你做，但今天没有拉面了，只有乌冬面。”  
“没关系我不介意，只要是米米做的我都喜欢，”然后菅田将晖话锋一转，开始谈论藤原基央，“今天我还是第一次跟藤原君说话呢，我觉得他人很好，我挺喜欢的。”  
米津玄师在旁边冷笑一声，一边用小锅给他煮面一边毫不掩饰地打击他：“你都没让人家说几句话，怎么就说人家是个好人。”  
“呜米米好凶……”菅田将晖看着背对着自己的米津玄师，知道他看不见也还是扁了扁嘴，做出一副受了委屈的样子，“感觉就很好，觉得以后相处很舒服的那种人。”  
“藤原君人是很好，之前在那边也是，每次来都点一杯酒，只点一杯，然后找个地方看我一晚上，然后他走的时候会留很多钱给我，反正比酒钱要多。”  
米津玄师说这句话的时候语气很温柔，像在讲一个动人的爱情故事。  
“米米竟然当着我的面夸别的男人，我会嫉妒的。”  
菅田将晖一边控诉米津玄师的恶劣行径，一边抱着自己的杯子喝牛奶。  
“米米，我喝完了。”  
“喝完了放在那就行，或者你给宫酱让她拿到后面刷了。”  
“面还没好吗？我要饿瘪了。”  
菅田将晖在台子上摊着，丝毫不在意自己的形象。米津玄师转过身来看了他一眼，过来摸摸他新剪的刺头，然后笑了。  
“刚刚藤原君在的时候我明明没事干，你也不说你饿，非得这会说，再等等，马上就好了。”  
蒸气从锅里上升，乌冬面的香味散发出来，菅田将晖看着米津玄师给自己煮面，这样的场景真想就这样看一辈子。  
店里的客人走了个七七八八，米津玄师和宫酱忙了一阵之后就准备打烊了。菅田将晖还没吃完，米津玄师就坐在一边等他。  
“我今天能住在这里吗？我想听你弹吉他了。”  
“可以啊，但你去住那边的客房，我的房间不能进哦。”  
“嗯，都住了很多次了我知道的。”  
“对了昨天野田桑住在那里来着，我换了床单，别再说上面有别的人的味道了。”  
“好。”  
店里的灯关掉了，外面也挂上了“close”的牌子，但是仔细听，里面有吉他的声音和两个人小声的在歌唱。


	2. 二

米津玄师的一天是从中午开始的，他蓬乱着头发起来看了看自己昏暗的房间，然后向后仰倒摔进被子里，用被子把头包上扭了几下。  
“啊……不想起床……”米津玄师小声嘟囔着，完全不像昨天晚上他在外面如鱼得水的样子。  
但没办法，再不想起也得起来，这就是属于成年人的世界。米津玄师在床上赖了两分钟才不情不愿地从被子里出来，坐在床边直勾勾地盯着关着的门发呆。真想就这么坐着，啥也不干地呆上一天。  
米津玄师起床之后，窗帘也不拉，被子也不叠，直接关了门出去。这间说是居酒屋，倒更像是米津玄师把自家的一楼改成了喝酒的地方。  
他先去敲了敲客房的门，里面并没有回应。门没有锁，轻轻一推就开了。菅田将晖已经离开，房间里被稍微收拾了一下，被子整的好好的放在床上，床单也弄平整了。  
“这家伙，走了也不说一声。”不过无论是谁住在这里走的时候都没跟米津玄师打过招呼就是了。  
他走到二楼把热水器打开，进了浴室开始脱衣服。修长柔韧的肢体从衣服中被剥离出来，在灯光的照耀下反射出柔和的光彩。光着脚踩进浴室，打开水龙头，还未完全从梦中清醒过来的米津玄师被花洒里喷出的凉水打了个正着，这下他不醒也得醒了。  
“笨蛋……”他低低地咒骂了一声，不知道是在骂自己还是在骂那个花洒。水温渐渐上升，到了米津玄师喜欢的微烫的温度。他站在花洒底下，让自己留长的头发彻底的湿掉。米津玄师忙着往头发上抹洗发液，白乎乎的弄了一脑袋。  
水蒸气渐渐在封闭的浴室里蒸腾，轻柔地包裹上米津玄师年轻而漂亮的身体。米津玄师天生皮肤就白，再加上他用的洗澡水又热，皮肤上就泛起了一种暧昧的粉色。  
带着白色泡沫的水流从他身上流畅的滑下，经过他的前胸和平坦的小腹，从曲线流畅优美的长腿流走。他仰起头把头发撩到后面，后颈处的头发导引着水流滑过他的脊背和腰线，在腰窝处短暂地停留一下，便顺着他臀部的曲线流下去了。  
米津玄师洗完澡出来，站到镜子前面准备吹头发，却开始看着镜子里的自己发呆。当初还在gay吧工作的时候，身边从来不缺乏床伴，身上那些淫糜的痕迹也从未消褪过。但现在自己的身上干净的有些过分了，只有这点让自己怀念过去的生活。  
但没有办法，既然选择了在这里开一间居酒屋，依靠过去的主顾维持自己的平静生活这条路，就等于与过去与各种人纠缠的灯红酒绿说了再见吧。  
米津玄师换了衣服出来，下楼回到自己的卧室。昨晚好像忘了给手机充电，现在它就像一块砖头躺在自己的床上。“别错过什么重要的事情吧……”米津玄师这样想着。  
手机充电开机，下一秒就有许多条来自LINE的通知跳到自己眼前。“完了……”这是米津玄师脑子里的第一个想法。当他点开LINE，发现是那个不正经讨论组里大家在叽叽喳喳，热火朝天地讨论今晚在自己这里吃些什么的时候，整个人就僵在那里了。  
“大家，能等我醒了之后再来讨论吗？”米津玄师无奈地发了一条出去，瞬间就被大家的消息淹没了。  
菅田：“早上好，啊不是，中午好啊米津君！”  
洋次郎：“中午好，米津君。”  
中野：“中午好。”  
Wowoka：“中午好啊hachi君！今天您也起的好晚。”  
米津：“中午好。”  
米津：“这不公平，明明昨晚菅田君跟我睡得一样晚。”  
米津：“还有今天是周几啊大家怎么都这么活跃。”  
半天的沉默。  
菅田：“今天是周六哦，米津君又忘记了日子啊……”  
米津玄师这才去看手机上显示的时间，发现今天果然是周六，这也就意味着，这帮子老主顾又要来自己家里通宵了。  
米津：“众所周知本居酒屋周六周日是不营业的，大家散了吧。”  
菅田：“诶——！可刚刚大家都在讨论吃什么诶，就连平常根本不说话的Fukase君和刚刚来的藤原君都在说话诶。”  
Wowoka：“真的，hachi君是没有看到啊，刚刚讨论得很热烈呢www。”  
米津：“好吧，那有人再来说一遍今天晚上想过来吃啥吗？”  
菅田：“当然是米津君做的东西啦!”  
这句话说了完全等于没说啊。米津玄师在心里吐槽了一句。  
Wowoka：“想吃炸鸡，还有清酒。”  
洋次郎：“想喝鸡尾酒，想吃拉面。”  
中野敬久：“我也想吃炸鸡，还有薯条。”  
矮子藤原：“想吃寿司和炸猪排盖饭。”  
Fukase：“想吃纳豆拌饭，加一个鸡蛋那种的。”  
米津：“大家看看Fukase多健康，学学不好吗？”  
然后这句话就淹没在除了藤原和Fukase之外所有人的声讨声中了。米津玄师一看这样下去也不行，赶紧说自己要出门采购了，今晚就先这样，大家这才停下发消息的手。  
他出了房门，进了居酒屋，一眼就看见了菅田将晖放在吧台上的钱。过去一看，整整两万日元。  
“这家伙，这么有钱为什么不去找Roland啊，偏在我这赖着不走，”米津玄师小声嘟囔着，把钱收起来放到盒子里，“一天到晚就只会跟我撒娇……”  
米津玄师把昨天和宫酱没做完的卫生弄完，又到厨房里忙这忙那，直到肚子里传出响声才想起自己还没吃早饭。随随便便在厨房里给自己煎了个鸡蛋吃了口面包当做早饭，就拎了个袋子出门给那些家伙准备今天晚上的食材去了。  
到了超市，米津玄师直奔蔬菜区去买新鲜牛蒡和土豆以及一大堆绿叶菜，又到一边拿了猪排和鸡腿，还没忘了买菅田将晖最喜欢的牛奶和fukase喜欢的某个指定牌子的纳豆。  
大包小包的拎回居酒屋，进了门才想起来某个人还说想吃寿司。  
“完了……刚刚在超市忘记买了……”米津玄师把东西放在桌子上挠头。突然想起上次自己居酒屋里不知道为啥突然停电，几个人没办法只能去找了家近的寿司餐馆待到半夜，好像走的时候自己拿了一张他们的明片。  
好像抓到什么救命稻草，米津玄师在吧台放杂物的地方找了半天才找到那张已经有不少折痕的名片。米津玄师试探着打了过去，一个说话很豪爽的大叔接了。  
“真是非常抱歉，我是ミヤブ居酒屋的老板米津。对，是上次停电了去您那里的那家。是的，有客人今天想吃寿司，但我这里没有人会……啊非常感谢，麻烦您了，好的，谢谢您。”  
那边的老板很爽快的应了下来，米津玄师心里这才算石头落地。这帮家伙也真是的，最喜欢干出说想吃自己不会做的东西这样的事来，但这点挺有意思的，自己并不讨厌。  
把寿司的事情料理完，米津玄师就开始准备今天晚上的晚饭。先把鸡肉和猪排放在冰箱里腌上，再去料理好牛蒡准备一会做点味噌汤，最后把菜洗好切了等他们来了拌成沙拉就好了。  
“行了，就这样吧。我去打会游戏，上次买的《旺达与巨像》最后两个还没打……”  
米津玄师的屋子跟他这个人一样整洁，衣服都好好的放在柜子里，他收藏的吉他们也放在专门的架子上，床边还放了一台挺大的显示器，是米津玄师来打游戏的。平常自己在家没有事的时候就会来打打游戏，不管是恐怖游戏还是剧情冒险游戏都无所谓，反正是拿来消遣的，也没有什么别的用处。  
《旺达与巨像》是自己很早之前就在PS2上玩过的一款游戏，现在又在PS4上推出了重置版，游戏性和剧情都有了巨大的飞跃，这也是自己愿意再来玩一遍这个游戏的原因吧。  
闪躲，跳跃，向着巨像弱点处的每一次击打，以及最后的最后自己的终末。明明是在做着自己认为的正确的事，为什么到最后依旧得了个不算完美的结局，米津玄师这样想着。  
最后的两尊巨像耗去了自己太多时间，等到自己出来的时候离他们来的时间已经不远了。米津玄师稍微把自己收拾了一下就出门去拿自己定了的寿司，等到回来了就看到两个人站在自家的门口。  
“晚上好，菅田君和野田君。”米津玄师冲他们点点头，伸手拿钥匙去开门。  
“晚上好，米津君。”  
三个人进去以后，米津玄师直接领着二人到了里屋，把寿司往桌子上一放就说：“我说，你们来的也太早了吧。你看看这刚几点啊？”  
“不是因为想早点见到米津君嘛，我可是很早就起来准备了，”菅田将晖凑到米津玄师身边，又瞟了野田洋次郎一眼，“结果来的时候刚刚好碰上这个人。”  
“菅田君，话可是不能这么说，我也是早就盼着今天呢，能跟大家出来喝酒多不错啊。”  
“那我跟你可不一样，我可是为了我们的米津君才来的。”  
“菅田将晖！你别说那么多嘛，野田君也是，既然来了就先别闲着，过来帮我弄菜。”米津玄师看着他们两个拌嘴，在事态演变成更激烈的时候之前出手拦住了。  
把两个人带到厨房，米津玄师满脸笑意地指使他们两个在厨房里干这干那。“菅田君！这边的饭你帮忙蒸一下吧。”  
“野田君，沙拉交给你来办没有问题吧。”米津玄师在说这些话的时候用他那双勾人的眼睛真诚地看着他俩，叫他们想说什么也不能拒绝。  
然后这一顿饭米津玄师基本没有动什么手，都是菅田将晖和野田洋次郎来做的。  
“米津君，都说了今天想吃你做的东西啊，结果搞了半天都是我们两个做的，你怎么也做一个嘛，哪怕就给我一个人也好嘛。”  
菅田将晖睁着他那一双亮亮的眼睛，像只渴望坚果的小松鼠一样抱着手靠在一边的墙上，米津玄师看着他，冲他摇摇头。菅田将晖不依不饶地冲他哼哼，米津玄师沉默着，大概是终于受不了了，最后还是开了口：“行行行，一会给你做点面啥的”  
野田洋次郎在一边看着菅田将晖冲着米津玄师翘尾巴，嘴角不知道为什么也笑着。  
那到底是什么样的心情呢？是的，野田洋次郎承认自己嫉妒菅田将晖，为什么他就可以冲米津玄师撒娇，软磨硬泡的求他同意，让他只看着自己笑，自己就做不到。明明……自己也想触碰那个人啊，但是为什么……说像是菅田将晖那样子也不是做不到，可能还是自己心中那份放不下的自尊吧。  
外面传来门铃的响声，然后是响起了某人响亮的声音：“Hachi君！”  
米津玄师小跑着过去，留下厨房内的菅田将晖和野田洋次郎在那里面面相觑。野田洋次郎心中纵然有千言万语，却一句也说不出来。他看得出来菅田将晖对米津玄师有好感，也知道米津玄师并不反感菅田将晖，也许还有那么点喜欢。但自己对着菅田将晖绝对说不出来：“米津玄师很好，你不要辜负了他。”这种话。  
毕竟，米津玄师是自己最想得到的人。  
“Wowoka君，快来吧，菅田君和野田君已经到了。”  
“是吗，那他俩到的还真早啊，”Wowoka的声音里带着明快的笑意，“我还以为我来的很早呢。”  
在窗外，绚丽的晚霞正于天际缓缓铺开，展开格外美丽的色彩，虽说浅淡，依旧有人驻足观赏。远处鸟儿飞过，传来几声归巢的鸣叫。这是东京夏日里难得的平静时刻，不约上三两好友出来小聚，未免太不解风情。  
米津玄师拉着菅田将晖把沙拉摆上来，再端上来在烤箱里精心烤制的烤鱼。除了米津玄师外的三个人入座，顿时就有了聚会的氛围。  
“今天我们来喝这个清酒可以吗，Wowoka君不是说今天想喝点这个。”米津玄师刚刚出去不仅仅拿了这瓶酒回来，身上还额外披了一件羽织。  
“我去把酒具拿来吧，配上今天俺吃的东西的话，这个酒还是温一下的好。”  
米津玄师出去了，留下三个人在这里坐着。  
“米米今天穿的真是格外的隆重呢，”菅田将晖坐在最外边的位子上趴着，眼睛盯着前面的椅背发呆，“之前他可从来没穿过羽织啊，是为了藤原君吗……”  
“怎么了菅田君，今天这样心不在焉的。”Wowoka还没天才到能看透菅田将晖想法的地步，就伸手捅了捅他。  
“Wowoka君不用管他，我估计没事，过会估计就又活蹦乱跳的了，”话虽然这么说，野田洋次郎还是伸手碰了碰菅田将晖的额头，“也不热啊，你是中暑了吗？”  
菅田将晖这才如梦初醒，从桌子上爬起来，用手摸了一把自己的脸。  
“没事没事，我就是觉得有点无聊，谢谢。”  
两个人这才如释重负的放松了脸上的表情。  
外面传来了米津玄师的足音和瓷器碰撞的响声，他走进来，放下了一套黑色粗陶的酒具。  
“要等他们来还是我先陪你们喝一点？”他不知道从什么地方拿了一个熏香熏的蜡烛出来放在桌子上。  
“还是等等他们吧，毕竟藤原君是第一次来呢。”野田洋次郎开口。  
米津玄师冲他笑笑，说了声好。  
他们呆的地方是传统的日式会客厅，桌子下面做成了下沉式的，冬天可以放上被炉。  
“野田君是在什么情况下碰到的藤原君啊？”米津玄师跪坐在台边的垫子上问他。  
“就是上次出去工作，然后刚刚好对面的客户是藤原君，谈完之后我陪他出去，就把你在这里开了家居酒屋的事告诉他了，还把地址给他了。”  
“米津君昨天见到藤原君可高兴了，一直在笑呢。说话也很温柔，”菅田将晖用一种微酸的口气说道，“明明对我就没怎么用过那种语气。”  
“你行了菅田君，你要跟藤原君一样不跟我要这要那，我也这么对你，”米津玄师起身去边上的柜子里拿杯子，给几个人倒上麦茶，“别看着我嘟嘴，没用。”  
“Hachi君别欺负他，我们每次出去还给你带礼物呢。”Wowoka伸手拿了杯麦茶，笑着帮菅田将晖打圆场。  
“就是就是，米津君老是欺负我呢。”菅田将晖嘟着嘴看着米津玄师，像个小包子，眼睛看起来委屈巴巴的，但那里边到底有多少是真委屈就不一定了。  
米津玄师伸手揉了揉菅田将晖的头发，感觉手下的触感蓬蓬松松的，总之很舒服。  
“我什么时候欺负你了，还不都是你每次来都给我提一大堆要求，”米津玄师的声音很温柔，“我哪次没按照你说的做。”  
菅田将晖“嘿嘿”地坏笑了两声，就把头埋到自己的臂弯里，只露出个眼睛看米津玄师。  
“几点了，他们怎么还不来？”野田洋次郎看了看表，发现已经快到约定的时间了。  
“照藤原的性子他肯定会掐着点到，倒不如说他们三个都是……”  
门铃响了，米津玄师去开。  
好巧，三个人都站在门外。


	3. 三

“晚上好米津君，”中野敬久向米津玄师点点头，“今天来的稍晚了一些真是抱歉。”  
“晚上好啊先生们，”米津玄师站在门口，“您来的并不晚，快请进，里面已经准备好了。”  
中野敬久和藤原基央跨进了居酒屋，只有Fukase还站在门外，抬着头有些害羞地看着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……我不是刚刚从冰岛回来没多久嘛，然后给你带了礼物……”  
米津玄师看着显得有些局促的Fukase，笑得很温和。  
“礼物什么的过会再说，快进来吧，外面很热的。”  
Fukase走进来，顺手把门关上。中野敬久和藤原基央正站在一边等他一起进去。  
“二位先进去吧，菅田君他们三位已经在了。”  
两位冲米津玄师点点头，向里间走去。  
米津玄师转向Fukase，说道：“是什么东西这么想给我啊，Fukase君。”  
Fukase冲米津玄师笑笑，他微微下垂的外眼角此时显得特别可爱。  
“这个。”  
Fukase把包里的一个小瓶子拿出来。瓶子是玻璃的，用木塞封口，在杯口还用上了蜡封住，避免里面的液体流出来。  
里面装的是水，非常洁净的那种。  
“这个是我在那里拍MV的时候，拜托当地人从冰川上凿下来的。”他挠挠头，补充道：“我想您以后搞不好也会去冰岛看看，也会买纪念品回来的吧，所以那些看起来很普通的纪念品买来送给您的话也没有什么意义，不如给您这个。”  
“冰川是很浪漫的东西哦。”米津玄师笑着接过来，手里的小瓶子凉凉的，虽然已经化成了水，但好像还带着那时候的温度。  
这一小瓶水还是冰的时候，到底在冰川上呆了多久呢，到底看了多少次漫长的日升日落，看了多久的漫漫星河，看了多少离去又归来的飞鸟。这里面存留了不知多久的时间，而现在它变成了水，落到了自己的手里。  
“我好喜欢啊，Fukase君好用心……”米津玄师笑着用手摩挲着手里的小瓶子，让它稍微有一点点人类的温度。  
“米津今天很开心啊，因为Fukase君老远从冰岛回来，而且还给我带了礼物……我该拿什么做为回礼呢？”  
“不不不您不必了……”Fukase有些慌乱，伸手去拉米津玄师的手。  
“我不是那个意思啦，我是真的真的很开心，如果说Fukase君不想要物质上的东西，我今天就给Fukase君随便唱点什么歌好啦。”  
“诶！米津君可是好久都没有唱过歌了啊，今天突然给我……真的没问题吗？”Fukase把他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的看着米津玄师。  
“嗯，没问题的哦，”米津玄师笑着点点头，眼睛里有细碎的光彩，“而且因为大家都在啊，就当做助兴嘛。”  
他突然压低了声音，微哑而柔和的嗓音只有二人能听见：“但只有Fukase君知道这首歌是唱给自己的哦。”  
米津玄师在说完之后笑了笑，把小瓶子攥在手里。  
“Fukase君先过去吧，我要把这件礼物好好地收起来。”  
“不不不，我在这里稍微等您一会吧。”  
米津玄师转身进了吧台，Fukase看不见他在干什么，但是听声音的话能想象到他应该是找了一个什么盒子把那个小瓶子收起来了。  
他走出来，冲着Fukase莞尔一笑。  
“走吧。”  
两个人走到里间，里面的人已经坐好了，在看到他俩出现在门口的时候纷纷抬起头用种期待的眼神看了过来。  
“米津君去了好久，”中野敬久率先开口，“要不是野田君说要等您我们已经开始了。”  
“真是抱歉，”米津玄师等到Fukase坐进去之后跪在了桌边的垫子上，“刚刚和Fukase君说了点悄悄话。”  
“米津君真的好偏心哦，都不跟人家说的……”  
“菅田君可不能这么说，米津君可是有目共睹的宠着你。”Wowoka开了口。  
“我只是嫉妒嘛，我也想让米津君跟我说说悄悄话的啊。”  
菅田将晖趴在桌子上，盯着一边的米津玄师看。  
“菅田君，”米津玄师叫他，“你都从我这里骗走多少好处了，给别人留点活路吧。”  
他大概在这里只听米津玄师的话，“嘿嘿”笑了笑就做出一副乖巧的样子抱着自己的茶杯喝水。  
米津玄师伸手拿过桌子上的温酒器，从自己兜里掏出个打火机把蜡烛点上放在底下。温酒器里提前装了水，直接把酒壶放进去就好了。  
他在做这些事的时候没有人说话，只能听见瓷器间碰撞的声音。米津玄师的手很修长很好看，做这些事的时候说不上是不在意还是驾轻就熟，总之是有一点随意的。在灯光的照射下，白皙的皮肤和黑漆漆的陶器间对比很鲜明，那清晰的边缘甚至看起来像散射而出的光芒。  
“稍微温一下就可以喝了，我去把寿司拿过来。”米津玄师起身出去了。  
屋子里静悄悄的，好像米津玄师还跪在那里一样。  
刚刚米津玄师做的事，如果把他身上的衣服换成和服，会不会更适合呢？那种说不出是男款还是女款的和服他穿上一定会很好看的吧，既能显示出他纤细的腰线，又能在他举手投足间看到他露出的小臂上肌肉的线条。  
他走回来，手上端着盘子，里面盛着寿司。  
“哇……好漂亮啊，米津君什么时候学会捏寿司了？”菅田将晖直勾勾地盯着那一盘子在灯下熠熠生辉的寿司，眼睛都不带眨一下的。  
“怎么可能啊菅田君，这么漂亮的寿司当然是我出去买的啊。”  
“要开始吗？”Wowoka说道。  
“嗯，我先把酒倒上。”  
米津玄师拿过托盘里的小小酒杯，在里面注入温好的清酒。经过加热，酒香被蒸腾出来，飘散到空气中。  
“好了。”米津玄师把酒杯放到每个人面前，当然自己也有一杯，再把酒壶中倒满，以便下一轮继续。  
“我开动了！”  
说是开动了，倒不如说是大家开始聊天。Wowoka喜欢跟野田洋次郎聊一些音乐方面的话题，藤原基央偶尔也能凑过去说上几句，Fukase一般很沉默，但是只要一开口就肯定不是什么粗浅的话。中野敬久和菅田将晖喜欢互相吹捧对方对影视上的见解，当然这个建立在菅田将晖没跟米津玄师说话的时候。  
“今天Fukase君跟米津君说了什么啊，好好奇啊。”  
“别问那么多啦，好奇心害死猫知道吗？好好喝你的酒，”米津玄师伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，“一会我去给你拿牛奶。”  
“告诉菅田君其实也无所谓的吧，”Fukase插话道，“毕竟这里大家做的事都挺像的啊，”  
菅田将晖一听他这么说立刻顺杆爬上，缠着米津玄师撒娇。  
“米津君告诉我嘛，我昨天还给你带了礼物过来呢。”  
“是因为Fukase君刚刚从冰岛回来给我带了礼物啦，然后你知道他比较内敛，就多说了一会。”  
“哦是这样啊，我还以为Fukase君要霸占我们米津君呢……”菅田将晖在一边笑的一脸人畜无害，完全不在意米津玄师瞪着自己。  
Fukase倒是好脾气的笑着，伸手捏了个寿司吃。  
“米津君听说了吗，”野田洋次郎那边招呼道，米津玄师抬头去看，他正揪着中野敬久的领子不撒手，“中野君去给现在当红的女歌星拍写真了哦！”  
“真的吗？”这一句话把大家都引过去看，野田洋次郎放开抓着他领子的手，然后搭在了中野敬久的肩上。  
“真的哦，而且那位一点架子也没有，很好说话的，”中野敬久靠在椅背上把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，“我的创作欲啊……真的是很好的被激发出来了。”  
“很久没这么开心地拍过人了，再加上她长的又好看，怪不得很红。”  
“中野君是那种日常系type啊，竟然不是米津君这种的，我可是真没想到。”野田洋次郎在一边打岔道。  
“喂我说你啊，捧一踩一可不是这么来的。来这里的想的肯定是差不多啊，再说了，我本来也是有这种倾向的。”中野敬久一脸严肃的解释着。  
“从来没有听过中野君谈过这些啊……”米津玄师在一边听的津津有味的，全然没有察觉到将来的危险。  
“不过，中野君说的‘大家想的都差不多’是怎么个差不多法，能不能说来听听？”野田洋次郎坚持不懈地进行这个除了中野敬久都不想结束的话题。  
中野敬久沉默了半天也没说出来什么，别人也没有说话。在这样长久的尴尬里，米津玄师那边没想到野田洋次郎会来这么一出，正在那里想着应付的法子，还没等自己想好怎么说，菅田将晖眼珠子一转就出来给他打圆场。  
“中野君的意思肯定是大家都喜欢来米津君这里喝酒啦，而且大家又很熟，自然在这里也很开心啊。而且米津君又很招人喜欢，过来玩和喝酒不是特别有意思吗？”  
米津玄师的看着菅田将晖在一边侃侃而谈，不自觉就露出了笑容。他总算是显露出了一点自己该有的作用啊，平常嘻嘻哈哈的，关键时候还是挺正经的。  
“大家都是这么想的吗，”米津玄师问了一句，顺手把温着的酒拿下来给喝完的人添上，“如果是的话真的太好了。”  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师挨个倒酒，唯独空过了自己，就拿着杯子向着米津玄师那里伸。  
“米津君我也要。”  
“你啊酒量不大就别喝太多，你要牛奶吗？”米津玄师瞥了他一眼，嘴角勾起一个宠溺的笑。  
“我也早就成年了，米津君让我喝点酒嘛，”菅田将晖坚持着把手伸过去，在米津玄师眼前乱晃，“再说了今天也是周六啊，就算真的喝醉也没什么的吧。”  
“那你今天喝醉了我这里可就不再收留你了啊，”米津玄师伸手接过他的酒杯，在指尖掂了掂，再把酒壶抬高，将酒液砸进了杯子里。酒液在杯子里形成了小小的漩涡，还翻腾着漂亮的泡沫。  
“拿着，”米津玄师把酒递过去，“喝完这点就没有了。”  
菅田将晖把酒笑嘻嘻地接了过去，递到唇边啜饮了一口。樱色的嘴唇上沾了亮晶晶的水光，然后又被他自己伸出的舌舔去。  
“本来我也喝不了太多清酒，而且我今天更想喝啤酒来着，”菅田将晖看着米津玄师捧着杯子改喝麦茶,小心翼翼地提着自己的要求，“我不会喝多啦，你让我改喝啤酒吧。”  
“行。”米津玄师同意了。  
六个人一边吃饭一边互相东拉西扯，没边地乱聊。藤原基央有一点点醉了，话渐渐地多了起来。  
“冬天的时候我们一起去秋田看看吧，我是从那里来的。秋田的杉树很漂亮的，还有秋田犬。”他一边用筷子蹂躏着盘子里的鱼一边说道。  
“好啊好啊，”菅田将晖喜欢这样到处玩，一听藤原基央这么说立刻凑过去，“我们几个还没一起出去过呢。”  
“是啊，”野田洋次郎看向米津玄师，“米津君带着大家一起吧。”  
“说起来真的没一起出去过啊，”米津玄师拢了拢自己的头发，“大家一去玩玩也好。”  
“哦对了，今天难得有这份心情，我去把吉他拿过来给大家唱点什么吧。”米津玄师笑笑，眼神温温柔柔的，向着Fukase飘去。  
“好久都没听米津君唱歌了诶……”  
“是吧，今天唱了的话也能刚刚好拿来下酒。”米津玄师转身出去了，过会抱着自己的木吉他回来了。  
他盘腿坐在垫子上，给吉他调了音就开始了。  
“まちがいさがしの間違いの方に、生まれできたよな気でいたけど……”  
米津玄师简简单单地弹着怀里的吉他，声音柔柔的，带着他自己特有的哑。身上穿着的羽织使他看上去像大正时期的艺人，他低着头，额前的头发垂下来遮住了他的表情，让人无法猜透他的想法。  
这首歌旋律不难，菅田将晖仔仔细细地听完前面，后面就能跟着小声哼哼。米津玄师坐在他旁边自然听见了，就偏过头去冲他宠溺的笑笑。  
米津玄师落下最后一个音，把吉他放下，众人看着米津玄师鼓起了掌。  
“真是首好歌啊米津君，私下想了很久吧。”野田洋次郎说道。  
米津玄师没说话，就是看着他们笑。  
是想了很久的呀，因为是写给自己喜欢的人的，无论如何也不能简简单单随随便便地算了。但是，这个意思，真的有传达到吗？  
酒足饭饱之后，几个人准备回家，只有菅田将晖还趴在桌子上。  
“菅田君，回去吧。”Fukase过来捅了捅他，他脸埋在自己的臂弯里没抬起来，下意识的哼哼两声作为回复。  
“这可真是醉的惨了啊，我得发个ins。”野田洋次郎毫不手软的掏出手机，全方位多角度的记录下了这一个菅田将晖的历史性场景。  
米津玄师在一边收拾东西，在看到野田洋次郎拍完之后说：“你们先走吧，我看他一时半会也醒不了，就让他今晚住这里吧。”  
“怎么又让他占你便宜啊，”中野敬久在一边说道，“我还一次都没在这里住过。”  
“米津君这里还可以住吗？”藤原基央问了一句。  
“可以的，如果是实在太晚或者喝到醉死就可以，”野田洋次郎在一边解释道，声音里带着点酸味，“比如这家伙今天肯定就住在这里了。”  
“我们走吧，米津君今天应该挺累的了，也让他早点休息吧。”Fukase在一边提议。  
米津玄师感激地看了他一眼，把桌子上的盘子和碗叠成一摞准备拿到厨房。  
“既然Fukase君这么说了，那我们就走了。多谢款待，然后晚安，米津君。”  
“感谢光临，”米津玄师冲他们鞠了躬，“大家晚安”  
几个人出去以后，居酒屋里立刻安静了下来。米津玄师把桌子收拾完了之后，就开始对付这只睡得香甜的醉鬼。  
“这家伙还挺重……”米津玄师把他从坐着的地方拖下来，试图背着他走到客房。结果还没背上就放弃了。  
米津玄师摇晃了菅田将晖半天才挽回他一点意识，极为艰难的把他拖到客房，再丢到床上，又给他盖上被子才走。  
这一天可真够米津玄师受的，当他把最后一个碗洗完，关上外边的灯，已经接近凌晨三点。米津玄师回到里屋准备睡觉，又觉得不太放心，转身打开客房的门去看菅田将晖怎么样了。  
“他怎么把被子踢了……”米津玄师嘟囔了一句，走过去帮他盖被子。  
菅田将晖把被子压在身下，米津玄师拽了半天都没弄出来，正在烦恼怎么办的米津玄师根本就没有发现菅田将晖睁开了眼睛。


	4. 四

菅田将晖抬起上身，把手伸过去抓住了米津玄师的手。那只手热热的，有一点点潮湿，紧紧地贴上来，跟自己的皮肤粘在一起。米津玄师抬起头，看见菅田将晖直勾勾的看着自己。他的眼神有一点朦朦胧胧的，是喝醉酒了之后最常有的眼神。  
米津玄师很熟悉这样的眼神，便把自己的手从他的手底下抽出来扶上菅田将晖的肩膀，手上用力，想让他躺下。但无奈菅田将晖还醉着，而且干某些事的意愿异常坚定，米津玄师根本弄不动他。  
“菅田君你赶紧躺下，刚刚喝完酒容易着凉……”  
米津玄师大概是语气里有点着急，这点被菅田将晖觉察了。他皱了皱眉，用手把上米津玄师的小臂，把它从自己的肩膀上弄下去。米津玄师顺着他的意思垂下手，但菅田将晖一直抓着他的手腕不放，什么也不做就是一直握着。  
米津玄师的手腕几乎可以称得上是细弱，温热的手指环上去就触到了他明显的腕骨和透过皮肤传出来的脉搏。“你干什么啊……”米津玄师小声的说道。明明屋子里没有人，但是不知道为什么他觉得有一些害羞。  
菅田将晖坐起来了，他把头靠上米津玄师的胸膛，把脸埋在米津玄师身上穿的羽织的褶皱里。他的呼吸拂在米津玄师的衣服上，热热的，也弄得米津玄师的心里有点痒痒的。他的手依旧没有放开，但是力道渐渐大了起来。  
“唔……”米津玄师觉得有一点疼，便想把自己的手从菅田将晖的控制下抽出来。菅田将晖皱了皱眉，改坐为跪，让自己的视线与米津玄师的平齐。  
他靠过来，用一双漂亮的眼睛看着自己,他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像一匹小鹿一样无辜的看着自己。米津玄师闻到了他呼吸间散发出的酒味，稍稍皱了皱鼻子。  
“菅田君，你躺下吧。”米津玄师说道。  
菅田将晖好像没听见这句话一样，他把脸凑过来，仔仔细细地端详着米津玄师的脸。半晌，他用手摸上去，然后像亲吻最珍贵的宝物一样亲吻了米津玄师。  
米津玄师没想到菅田将晖这么直接，但也没什么过多的反应，有美人投怀送抱能有什么好推脱的。他顺手揽住菅田将晖的腰，自顾自地加深了这个吻。  
菅田将晖的反应并不青涩，他甚至来反客为主地挑逗起米津玄师来。  
米津玄师知道菅田将晖以前惯常出入风月场，曾经对此毫不在意的自己现在却觉得有一点难受，他不知道多少次在别人的身上也这么做过，他不知道多少次用这个来挑逗别人。  
想到这点，米津玄师放在菅田将晖腰上的手收紧了，让自己跟他贴得更近，直至两个人的身体形成同一个弧度。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，两个人分开之后的嘴唇水润润的，因为长时间的摩擦而充血变红。  
米津玄师搂着菅田将晖，手下的躯体带着青年人特有的柔韧。  
他恋恋不舍地放开菅田将晖，在他的刺头上用手揉了两把，感觉有点扎手，但是他并不讨厌。  
菅田将晖眯了眯眼，看起来有些迷糊。米津玄师敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，便大胆了起来，把自己的额头贴到他的额头上，自己因为紧张而有些凉的指尖划过菅田将晖光裸的小臂，最后握住他的手。  
什么时候，自己已经对他无法放手了，是从他开始向自己撒娇，还是最初那次他看向自己的清澈眼神，又或者是某次他酒醉时给自己的第一个亲吻。  
他是自己看得见却拥不住的人，但今日就让自己再沉醉于此，哪怕一秒也好。  
米津玄师最后在他的额头上落下一个亲吻，随后直起腰准备离开。  
一双手抓住了他的衣领，用了极大的力气往下一拽。  
米津玄师跌倒在了菅田将晖的身上。  
菅田将晖揪着他的领子不放，一个翻身将两个人的位置掉了个，变成他压在米津玄师的上面。  
他带着那种年轻人特有的炽热眼神压下来，在米津玄师的嘴唇上啃咬舔舐，好像在宣誓自己的主权。菅田将晖的手急迫地伸进米津玄师的衣服里抚摸他的躯体，因为喝过酒而有点汗津津的手放在皮肤上，不自觉的就有点暧昧。  
“菅田君，你别……”  
米津玄师在他放开自己之后小声说道，声音哑哑的，像是被逆着梳过的天鹅绒。  
菅田将晖没管他到底说了些什么，手指抓住米津玄师的衣服就往上拽。米津玄师清楚地知道这样不行，就伸手拦他。  
手在菅田将晖眼前晃了几次，大概是弄得菅田将晖有些烦了，他便捉住米津玄师的手，在手腕上咬了一口，留下一个鲜明的牙印。  
菅田将晖把米津玄师的衣服撩到他的脖子处，再由米津玄师自己配合着脱掉。米津玄师自己也不知道为什么要这样做，但是那双手好像在大脑命令它们之前就自己做出了决定。他埋下身子在米津玄师的锁骨上舔舐，又渐渐移到喉结处。  
菅田将晖一直觉得米津玄师的喉结很好看，他喜欢看米津玄师抬头喝水的时候上下活动的喉结，那时候有说不出的好看。  
他小心翼翼地亲吻这那块覆盖在软骨上的皮肤，用舌头去挑逗它，感受那块软骨的移动。  
米津玄师本以为菅田将晖这样也就到此为止了，没想到他用牙齿碰了碰自己的喉结，然后试图用牙去叼它。  
“咳……菅田君不要……”  
那块被别人这么玩弄的感觉真的不太好，米津玄师咳嗽着把菅田将晖推开。  
菅田将晖双手撑在米津玄师的头侧，用一种委屈巴巴的眼神看着他。但因为菅田将晖上挑的的眼尾侵略性着实有点强，再加上米津玄师如今的境地也不太好，连这委屈巴巴都好像带了点胁迫的影子。  
米津玄师收回手，也不知道菅田将晖下一步要干什么。  
他再没对米津玄师的喉结做些什么，而是一寸寸吻过米津玄师温热的胸膛，起伏着的小腹，最后伸手去脱米津玄师的裤子。  
“菅田将晖你干什么！”米津玄师一下子坐起来，伸手推了菅田将晖一把。  
菅田将晖抬眼看了米津玄师，又低下头去。  
“喜欢，米米。”  
他小声说着。  
米津玄师愣住了，他没想到菅田将晖会这么说。  
于是他顺着菅田将晖的意思躺了下去，顺手把自己的裤子也脱了。  
菅田将晖把自己的皮带解开，把衣物褪到腿弯，把自己涨大的欲望抵上米津玄师的穴口就想往里进。  
“菅田将晖你清醒一点啊！这样会死人的！”米津玄师在心里呐喊。  
米津玄师伸手扒拉开菅田将晖，自己侧着身去床头柜开了台灯，又从里面翻了个避孕套扯开，把里面的东西递给菅田将晖。  
菅田将晖不太清醒，一心就只想赶快把米津玄师吃到嘴里，看也没看就想继续做。  
“我说你这玩意不能让我给你戴吧！你快点自己戴上。”米津玄师伸着手拎着那玩意就在菅田将晖眼前晃悠。  
结果菅田将晖误会了米津玄师的意思，抓着米津玄师的手就不松开了。  
“菅田将晖你这家伙真让我给你戴啊！”  
米津玄师最后看着菅田将晖颇为诚恳动人的眼睛动摇了，伸手去碰小菅田将晖，它热热的，硬硬的。  
“老子从来没当过下面那个啊……”在被迫给菅田将晖弄完之后米津玄师自己小声嘟囔了一句，但菅田将晖并没有听到。  
米津玄师回忆着之前在自己下面的人的做法，试探着分开自己的双腿好让菅田将晖进来。  
菅田将晖的很热，一点一点撑开米津玄师的穴口，直到进入内部。  
感觉很奇怪，穴口明明是疼的，那种像是要撕裂一样的疼痛，但里面这种被撑开的感觉意外的可以接受。  
菅田将晖让米津玄师稍微缓了一会就开始动作。最开始的动作还没那么着急，渐渐他加快了速度。  
米津玄师双腿夹住菅田将晖的腰，随着他的动作轻轻喘息，还算游刃有余地配合着菅田将晖。  
这一切表象都在菅田将晖找到米津玄师前列腺那一点时戛然而止。  
米津玄师一个没忍住呻吟出声，声音里的哑把他自己都吓了一跳，脸上立刻爬上了红晕。菅田将晖的听到之后笑了，之后他每一次进入都狠狠碾过那一点，在上面毫无顾忌地冲撞。  
米津玄师咬住自己的手腕，避免再发出那种令人感到羞耻的声音。但菅田将晖可不这么想，他俯下身在米津玄师耳边轻轻吹了两口气，然后用他最勾人的声音说道：“我想听你叫出来，没事的。”  
菅田将晖加快了动作，米津玄师感觉自己好像被融化了，无法抑制的低吟每一个细胞都在叫嚣渴求着更多更多的快乐，就连眼前的事物看起来都有些扭曲。  
快乐积累到定点，米津玄师知道有什么要来临了。  
菅田将晖再一次顶上那个点。米津玄师身体像过电一样猛烈颤动了一下，后穴抽搐着缩紧，腰无意识地绷紧，又放松下来，一直挺立的前端也射出了液体。  
米津玄师感觉自己好像躺在好多好多棉花上，浑身软绵绵的使不上力气，但却异常的舒服。  
菅田将晖也因为米津玄师的反应射了，酒也醒了一点。  
他看着躺在床上双眼迷蒙，浑身是汗的米津玄师愣住了，好像不知道刚刚发生了什么。但真相不由他辩驳，因为他的某个器官还在米津玄师的身体里。  
“米津君？”  
他试探着问道。  
米津玄师扫了他一眼，被哭湿了的眼睫毛下的眼睛里似嗔似喜。  
“你还问我，”米津玄师的气息不太稳，抖抖的，“你看不出来吗？”  
“对不起米津君……”菅田将晖想退开，却被米津玄师缠在他腰上的腿拦住了。  
“你干爽了，我呢？”米津玄师抬手把自己的刘海撩上去，经过刚刚的一战，头发都已经被汗湿了。  
“刚刚是谁叫我米米，不记得了吗？”  
菅田将晖听见米津玄师这样说之后笑了，他弯腰去亲米津玄师。两个人唇齿交缠，交换着体液。  
菅田将晖再次进入了米津玄师的身体，好好地感受着米津玄师略显青涩的反应。  
两个人一直闹到筋疲力尽，这期间米津玄师累的睡着了一次，又被菅田将晖弄醒。  
最后两个人都睡着的时候，菅田将晖的还在米津玄师的身体里。  
风从没关严的窗缝里吹进来，给躺在床上湿漉漉的两个人带来一点凉意，却完全降不下来这屋子里燥热的空气。  
对于两个人来说，也算是终于知晓了对方的心意。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天上午的时候，菅田将晖醒了过来，然后他就发现自己正把米津玄师揽在怀里，某个难以启齿的器官还在对方的身体里。  
他先是一惊，随后红着脸小心翼翼地从米津玄师的身体里退出来，坐到一边，盯着米津玄师的脸开始发呆。  
菅田将晖知道米津玄师大概都见过他们这几个人毫无形象的醉倒睡着，但这其中却没人见过米津玄师这幅样子。  
米津玄师侧躺着，他长长的额发有些凌乱地落在枕头上，却遮不住他闭着的眼睛。这幅样子在别人眼里说不上好看谈不上吸引，但在菅田将晖的眼里他却是格外的让人着迷，叫自己无法挪开视线。  
我在见到你这样的温和面容之后能够想到的只有夏天吹拂的微风和海边坠落的夕阳，这些最为平凡的事物在我眼中却是最为珍重的。我从你身上看到了我最想要的生活，那是平静如水却格外惹人沉醉的日子。  
只有你，在我心中珍贵到无法表述于言语。  
菅田将晖从米津玄师身上看到的，或许就是生活最本真的模样。  
心中突然荡漾起了一点优越感，这样安详地睡着的米津玄师只有自己能够看到。  
他再次躺下，就在米津玄师的旁边。将还在睡的米津玄师揽入怀中，手下的皮肤触感滑嫩温暖，叫人难以拿开手。  
伸手去把玩米津玄师的头发，它们摸上去软软的很舒服。  
“他的头发就像他的性子一样软软的很可爱啊……”菅田将晖这么想着，凑过去亲吻米津玄师的嘴唇。  
“他的嘴唇也是软软的……”  
菅田将晖用舌尖舔着米津玄师嘴唇上的褶皱，他的嘴唇有点干，又被自己的津液抚平。  
难以让自己从这种最想要的情境中脱离出来，菅田将晖特别希望这一刻能持续很久。  
他一次次地亲吻米津玄师的嘴唇，每次好像都是将要分开的时候又再次接触上去，于其上厮磨良久。  
然后米津玄师醒来了。  
他起初还有点迷糊，小声哼哼着往菅田将晖怀里钻，把自己毛茸茸的脑袋顶到菅田将晖的颈窝里。  
呼吸。  
他闻到了一股不属于自己的味道。那是菅田将晖用的洗发水和一股淡淡的酒精味。  
米津玄师这才反应过来，他猛地坐起来，又小声呻吟了一声扶住自己的腰。  
他低着头看着菅田将晖，后者正一脸期待地看着自己。  
“你去洗澡吧，昨晚的事情我就当没发生过。”米津玄师脸上没什么表情，说话的语气平平淡淡的，平淡到落到菅田将晖的耳朵里几乎都是冷漠了。  
等等，这不对，菅田将晖愣在当场。昨天晚上米津玄师还在自己的怀里，喘息着叫自己将暉，他那时看着自己的依赖眼神已经深深地刻进了自己心底。菅田将晖眨了眨眼睛，米津玄师身上自己留痕迹还没有消失，昨天的温存还没有凉意，他就已经对自己疏远了。  
菅田将晖伸出手去触摸米津玄师光裸的上臂，那里依旧是自己熟悉的柔嫩触感。米津玄师没让他摸很久就动了动脱离了菅田将晖的掌控，他垂下眼睛看着两个人之间的床单，正是在这里两个人缠绵良久，也就是在这里，米津玄师将要狠下心把昨夜忘记。  
“你去洗澡吧，卫生间的热水器你会用的，”米津玄师晃了晃头，用额发把自己的脸遮住一点，不知道是为了掩藏什么，“昨天……晚上的事还请当没有发生吧。”  
菅田将晖坐起身，直勾勾地看着米津玄师，但他察觉到了自己的视线，把头歪到一边去。  
“米米……”菅田将晖张口才发现不知道该说些什么，于是只叫了他的名字。  
米津玄师没有抬头，他依旧低着头，让菅田将晖无法看清他的表情。  
“他昨天晚上果然是醉的狠了才这样对我。”米津玄师这样想着。  
菅田将晖叹了口气，把被子掀开下床，他在床边坐了一会。米津玄师感受到床垫并没有弹回去，就小心翼翼地回过头看菅田将晖。  
他光裸的后背上可以看到骨头和肌肉的轮廓，他双手撑在床边低着头，有那么一秒钟，米津玄师觉得他好像要回过头来看自己。  
但他没有。  
果然菅田将晖没有自己想象的那么爱米津玄师。  
菅田将晖站起身走了。米津玄师在那一瞬间把头扭回来，在听到门响之后，他立刻扑倒在床上，把被子拢成一团抱在怀里。  
有眼泪流出来了。  
米津玄师很清楚自己刚刚做了什么：自己刚刚亲手割断了与自己最喜欢的人更进一步的可能。  
他在心中劝着自己，这是一件很对的事情，没必要把一个不是很爱自己的人跟自己绑在一起，与其让菅田将晖在与自己的关系中挣扎痛苦，还不如自己提前放手。  
而且自己还有居酒屋中的大家，还有这么多互相喜欢尊敬的朋友，跟他们在一起是很开心的啊。  
这样，或许对两个人都好。  
可是，为什么……明明自己已经想得很明白了，为什么眼泪一直停不下来呢。  
米津玄师把脸埋在被子里，感受到皮肤接触的布料渐渐泛开潮意。心口处没来由的有点疼痛，酸酸闷闷的，连带着指关节都在酸痛。  
在大家的眼中，自己一直关爱着菅田将晖，菅田将晖也应该是这么认为的吧。长久的调酒师工作已经让自己习惯了掩藏自己的想法，就连与每个人的相处都好像慢慢变成了一种模式。比如大家已经习惯了看野田洋次郎开大家的玩笑，习惯了菅田将晖向米津玄师撒娇，习惯了Fukase对米津玄师的温和。  
于是某种情愫就被很好的掩藏了。  
这不知从何而起，却无处可止的感情早已在自己的心中发芽，如今已经独木成林。米津玄师每次看到菅田将晖光临自己的居酒屋都会感到无端的开心，自己也曾无数次想象过与他在床榻上缠绵。  
有谁想到最终会是这种结果呢？  
米津玄师抱着被子小声的啜泣，直到自己哭的开始小幅度抽抽都没停。  
菅田将暉。  
这个名字被他翻过来覆过去念了无数遍。昨天晚上的场景在自己脑海中反复重演，他喘息着在自己的耳边重复念着自己的名字，他落在自己身上潮湿温柔的吻，他给自己温暖的怀抱。  
昨晚对于自己来说美好的几乎不真实了。  
米津玄师不知道为什么又想起了昨晚的那首歌，那首まちがいさがし，自己偷偷写给菅田将晖，又以助兴的名义在大家的面前唱出来的歌。它是自己花了很多心血才完成，不管菅田将晖能不能接收到里面传达的情感，都一定一定要唱给他的。  
心悦君兮，君不知。  
这边米津玄师抱着被子流泪，那边菅田将晖也不好受。  
他站在喷头底下，热热的水流流过身体带走身上干涸的体液，却带不走心里的酸涩感。  
昨夜，米津玄师在自己身下的一次次颤抖中叫着自己将暉，在无数次身体相贴中紧紧拥抱自己，在自己每一次呼唤他的名字时报以的潮湿深情的眼神。  
他不是喜欢自己的吗？他不是昨夜还给自己唱了那样一首歌吗？那么为什么今早他对自己如此冷漠呢？  
还是说，米津玄师从来没有对自己有什么特殊的情感，一切一切他对自己的宠溺纵容都是他对自己的无奈之举。  
菅田将暉宁愿如此，这样他就可以忽视自己狼吞虎咽吃完米津玄师给自己做的饭，再夸上一句“超级好吃！”之后他向自己流露出的温柔眼神，可以忽视每一首他给自己唱的歌，也就可以忽视昨晚发生的原本美妙无比的事。  
忽然在唇边尝到了什么苦涩的液体，菅田将晖这才发觉自己在流泪。  
米津玄師。  
你是怎么能对我做出这种事，我还没跟你说出“我喜欢你”啊。  
菅田将晖洗完澡出来，草草用一边的浴巾擦干身体，又用它裹在自己的腰上，下楼去找米津玄师。  
他在米津玄师关着的门口站了许久许久才伸手敲了敲门。  
“米津君，我可以进去吗？”  
米津玄师在敲门之后立刻把怀里的被子抖开盖在自己身上，把脸埋在里面，极力做出一副平静睡着的样子。  
菅田将晖没有听到里面的回应，便又敲了一次。  
石沉大海，毫无回音。  
“米米应该是又睡着了吧，”菅田将晖这样想着，“毕竟昨晚真的折腾他有点狠了。”  
小心翼翼地去转门把手，生怕发出点声音把米津玄师吵醒。  
门打开了，菅田将晖踮起脚溜进去。  
他看到了一幅美好无比的画面。  
米津玄师后背对着自己，安静地缩在被子里。一线阳光从窗帘之间的缝隙中照进来，在空气中划出一堵光的墙，在被子上画出一道弯弯曲曲的轨迹，而他本人则在那里面平静地呼吸。  
菅田将晖静静地看着他的背影发呆，这幅图景在自己眼里比一切著名的画作都要美丽亲和。  
轻手轻脚地过去把自己昨晚扔在地上的衣服捡起来，要走的时候菅田将晖又有点舍不得眼前的人了，就站在那里静静的看着。  
天知道这两分钟对于米津玄师来说是多么漫长，他强忍着翻过身去的冲动以及好像马上就要泄露出来的啜泣声。  
菅田将晖终于转过身，米津玄师仔细辨认着他渐渐远去的足音，直到在一声轻微的门响之后结束。  
米津玄师从被子里钻出来，把它胡乱地推到一边之后坐在床上看着门发呆，任由眼泪流下来，从下巴上滴落到床单上，留下一点小小的水渍。在门的另一侧，菅田将晖并没有走，他站在门口，不知道为什么没有离开。  
“走吧。”  
脑子里有一个声音说道。  
“别走，你现在进去告诉他你喜欢他，说不定还有一线希望。”  
另一个声音响起了。  
“万一他真的不喜欢你，你俩就真的连普通朋友都做不了了。”  
菅田将晖晃了晃脑袋，想把那些声音都甩出去。  
他有决定了。  
他用这辈子最快的速度穿上了衣服。  
他把手放在门把上，然后拧开了。  
在菅田将晖的人生中，还没有出现一个能拒绝他的人。  
米津玄师看着门打开，菅田将晖出现在门口。他带着自己从未见过的坚定表情，好看的眉毛向后掠去，如同鹰隼。  
如同慢动作一样，他向着自己走来。  
他走到了自己面前，把一条腿跪在床上，把脸凑过来跟自己对视。  
米津玄师的眼圈红红的，眼睛里还留存着泪水。  
他凑了过来，小心翼翼地亲吻了自己的脸颊，吻去了上面还没落下的泪水。  
米津玄师睁大了眼睛。  
仿佛一句从心中上升的咒语，菅田将晖说话的声音有如一声悠长的叹息，那声音不大，却在米津玄师心中长久地回响。  
“我喜欢你，米米。”  
菅田将晖不待米津玄师回答，就吻上了他的嘴唇。这个吻和昨晚的不一样，它极尽温柔缠绵。  
你能从这里面感受到我给你的足够多的爱了吗？我有多么多么喜欢你，你明白了吗？  
米津玄师一时没反应过来，菅田将晖倾倒给自己的信息太多，大脑又因为他给自己的亲吻而当场宕机，于是直到两个人嘴唇分离自己都是一副傻乎乎的表情。  
“你……喜欢我？”  
米津玄师沉默了半天最后只挤出了这一句话。  
菅田将晖点点头。  
“我也，喜欢菅田君。”  
“非常，非常喜欢。”  
“喜欢到不知道该怎么说出来的程度……”  
米津玄师低着头，一句一顿地说出了这些话。  
菅田将晖笑了，是他一贯在米津玄师面前露出的那种灿烂笑容。  
“在一起吧，你跟我。”  
米津玄师抬头看着面前的男人。是的，自己很想和他在一起，但是如果这件事真的发生了的话，这间居酒屋也就失去了它的意义，毕竟自己是靠与客人之间说不清道不明的暧昧关系生活的人。  
“不行的，菅田君，”米津玄师闭上眼睛，感觉到又有泪水流出来了，“我还有这间居酒屋啊，还有野田君藤原君他们……”  
菅田将晖沉默了。  
“没关系的米米，我陪着你开这间居酒屋。”  
况且大家都相互喜爱相互尊重，都已经变成了很好的朋友。至于自己与米津玄师的关系，菅田将晖也相信他们可以接受。  
“是吗……”  
米津玄师轻声说道。  
“好，我答应你。”  
“在一起吧。”


	6. 二线

米津玄师后来睡得并不安稳，脑子里盘桓反复着离奇古怪的梦。他在菅田将晖某次用头在自己颈窝处磨蹭的时候醒了过来。  
自己在菅田将晖的怀里，这是不争的事实。昨夜发生的事情好像一场梦，把自己卷在幸福的漩涡里面无法逃脱。米津玄师注视着菅田将晖的脸，他平常显得有些凌厉的脸在他睡着的时候温柔了许多，他闭着的眼睛和下垂的睫毛让米津玄师无端想起了天空呈现晚霞之时那柔和的天幕线。  
米津玄师大着胆子凑过去在菅田将晖的嘴唇上亲了一口，一触即收。  
他无所事事地在床上躺了一会才觉得自己小腹有一点痛，想了半天才反应过来菅田将晖昨天没戴套射进去好几次。  
“这家伙……”米津玄师抱怨了一声。  
秉承着绝对不能吵醒睡着的菅田将晖这一原则，米津玄师艰难地从他的怀里挪出来。这件事对一个一米八八的人来说挺不容易的，更不要说那个人现在腰酸背痛，浑身泛着疲惫后的酸。  
米津玄师从床上起来，正想把昨晚被菅田将晖胡乱扔在地上的衣服捡了拿去洗，就觉得后穴处有股热热的液体流出来，顺着自己的腿往下流。  
大脑因为这个空白了那么一下，脸上稍微爬上一点红。米津玄师捞起地上自己的衣服，像逃跑一样的出去了。  
热热的水流拂过身体，米津玄师却没顾及享受这原本惬意的事，他的脑子里现在盘桓着各种想法。  
想和菅田将晖在一起……  
这样的想法很强烈，但米津玄师又害怕菅田将晖只是对自己的一时兴起。如果真是这样的话，还不如由自己来亲手了断。  
自己一个人痛苦，总比两个人最后把感情消磨殆尽，两败俱伤的情况好。  
何况这里还是自己的居酒屋，是自己赖以生存的地方，是一定不能舍弃的。于是哪怕在这里一个人挣扎大概都是好的，而且以自己这么长时间的工作积累下来的经验与城府，米津玄师相信任谁也不会看出自己安稳平常的表面下发生过的与菅田将晖的过往。  
再说了，没有什么是过不去的，自己也不是没有失恋过，每一次也是平平常常，喝点酒睡两天就过去了。  
米津玄师洗完澡出来，直接回了自己的房间，拿手机给菅田将晖发了消息告诉他自己要去休息一会，他走的话不用跟自己打招呼了。  
菅田将晖这时候还没有醒，还不知道他将要面对的是什么样的宣判。  
窗外太阳升起，澄澈的日光照进屋里，透过窗帘显得一切都有点毛茸茸的。  
米津玄师躺在自己的床上，盯着天花板发呆。盯得时间久了，恍惚间就觉得那上面好像旋转着什么循环往复的复杂花纹。  
做出这种决定总是不太好受的，他眼睛和心里都酸酸涩涩的。眼睛酸涩的话可以流出眼泪，但心里难受的话是不能流血的，那些无法倾泻而出的感情积存在心里，沉甸甸的吊着。  
好难受……  
但是既然已经做出了这个决定就不能再更改，而且自己不是早在出来干居酒屋的第一天就知道自己早晚会落到这个境地吗？不能与客人有超过肉体的关系，一定要对各位客人一视同仁，一定要把握好他们的喜好，这样自己的生活才能平静长久。  
这是早已被规划好的生活，安稳然而痛苦。  
那边菅田将晖从睡梦中醒来，发现米津玄师并不在自己身边。  
等等，昨天晚上他不是还同自己一起喘息，一同沉沦于人类最原始的快乐吗？  
菅田将晖有点慌乱，他滚到床边伸手够昨晚被自己扔到地上的衣服，又胡乱给自己穿上，之后冲出门去。  
他站在门口静静地听了一会，来保证米津玄师并没有在洗澡或者干别的什么。但屋子里安安静静的，能听到的只有自己呼吸的声音。  
米津玄师的房间就在客房的对面，那扇米白色的门关着，好像给了菅田将晖一个大大的拒绝。菅田将晖在门口站了一会，他把手抬起来了几次想要敲门，却又在食指的关节碰到门板的时候放了下来。  
米津玄师应该是拒绝了自己的吧。菅田将晖凭着自己对他的理解这样想着。米津玄师之前在自己面前展示的一直是他的温柔，无论是什么样的要求他好像都能找出得体的方法应下。但今天他第一次用这种方式回答了自己昨晚的所作所为，好像那些事都是自己对他的一厢情愿。  
米津玄师大概还是对于自己没有那种感觉吧，或许这就是他告诉自己这点的方式。  
菅田将晖看了看那关着的门，转身回了自己的房间把自己的手机拿起来看。  
有一条米津玄师发来的消息。  
米津玄师最后还是拒绝了自己啊。  
菅田将晖的眼圈红了，眼泪在里面转了转却没流出来。他环顾了整个房间，走出来后又在米津玄师的门口处停了一下，把手放在了门板上，但没有敲响。  
随后，他离开了。  
米津玄师在房间里，听着菅田将晖渐渐远去的脚步声，以及象征着大门关上的一阵细碎的门铃响。  
他走了。  
直到明天晚上之前这个房间里都不会再有另外一个人的呼吸声了。  
米津玄师自嘲地笑了笑，无非是自作孽，明明知道去想那件事会令自己难受，还偏偏一而再再而三地去在意那个人，去想关于他的事。  
他拿过手机看了看表，这才刚刚是上午九点，至少要到明天自己才会忙起来。现在要睡也睡不着，忙也忙不起来，心里就被那酸涩感占得满满的。  
算了，这么一直难受着也不是个事，总得找点事情做。  
米津玄师从床上起来，把昨天的衣服送到楼上的洗衣机去洗，又回到屋子里。他环顾四周，几乎是下意识地，他拎了把吉他抱在怀里。  
他坐在地板上，靠着自己的床。  
这种时候别人一般会弹点什么？这种问题米津玄师从来没有想过，因为自己更喜欢弹自己的曲子，这些东西也许不是那么好听大众，但确确实实是最能反映自己心境的东西。  
“あたしあなたにあえて本当に嬉しいのに、当たり前のよにそれすべてが悲しいんだ。今、痛いくらい幸せな思い出が、いつか来るお別れを育てて歩く…”  
流畅而舒缓的旋律从共鸣箱中流泻出来，混上自己的轻声歌唱。这首歌是自己很早之前写的了，大概是在某次夜晚对于过去感情的回忆中写下，当时的自己并不觉得它有什么特别之处。但在今天，这首歌却是格外的应景。  
是自己先被菅田将晖所吸引，也是自己愿意向他倾诉未能传达到的爱意，直到最后两人之间的离别还是自己造成的。  
米津玄师发现自己很难不回想起那些与菅田将晖的甜蜜回忆，两个人第一次的相遇，两个人在这里随性的谈天说地，当然还有两个人昨晚的肌肤相贴。也许这些在别人的眼里看起来不过是平平常常的的小事，对于米津玄师来说却难以忘怀。  
每回想起一段与菅田将晖之间的回忆，都令自己的心中颤抖一次。  
这种情感，除了“爱”之外，还有什么词能去形容呢？  
就让自己来为这唱点什么吧，再为这件事添上点无法磨灭的东西吧。  
米津玄师把手停下，低着头静静地想了一会之后，压在指板上弦的左手换了地方，按出了另外一段和弦。  
他把心中所想的唱出声来，声音低低的慢慢的，好像在吟唱什么古老的魔咒。  
“これが愛いじゃなければ、なんと呼ぶのか、僕は知らないけど…”  
拨着弦的手停止了，这是这间屋子里从没响起的旋律，他本就只想好了第一句，后面应该唱些什么他也不知道。  
至于这件事，是自己做出来的。是自己斩断了与菅田将晖的联系，从此以后每次菅田将晖再光顾自己的居酒屋——如果他愿意的话——都将狠狠地把这件事摔到自己的脸上。  
没错，自己做出的事就要自己承担，于是这些痛苦一定会长久地留存在自己的心里，在每一次想起菅田将晖的时候都狠狠地捏上自己一把。  
“呼べよ、花の名前、ただーつだけ、張り裂けるくらいに、鼻先が触れる、呼吸が止まる、痛みは消えないままでいい…”  
米津玄师唱的断断续续的，手下的和弦按好了也拨出去了，自己的声音却跟不上，几个字几个字不连贯地往外蹦。  
这大概是纯粹的悲伤吧。呼喊着那已经远去并且再也不会回来的人的名字，去感受这段被自己亲手粉碎的感情里已经冰冷的气息，它们带来的疼痛将会永远烙印在心里，无论如何也不会消退。  
这是一段很棒的旋律，又很应景，于是米津玄师把它翻过来覆过去地唱了好几遍。  
“来把它写完吧。”米津玄师这样想着。他很喜欢做这种事，写歌算是他的爱好和生活中的调剂品。他有时候会在一首歌写完之后把它唱给居酒屋的大家听，算是酒后的助兴。  
他把吉他放下，去一边一摞本子上拿了最上面的一个过来。  
那一摞本子都是他之前写的歌或者灵光一现时留下的旋律，里面写的大多是生活中的事和感受，这样写着写着越积越多，有时候想起来连他自己都会惊讶，原来不知不觉间已经写了这么多了啊。  
就像在不知不觉间，他已经很爱很爱菅田将晖了。  
手上拿了一根铅笔，在五线谱纸上写写画画。  
将心中难以发泄的情感付与纸笔，或许是最好的排解方法。这并不是一件令人愉悦的事，但是专心致志地做点什么确实可以让自己从这种情绪里暂时脱离出来，让自己暂时忘记自己其实有多么难受。  
这期间，米津玄师只起来了几次，去吃了口饭喝了水又回来继续手上的活计。吉他的声音在房间里时不时地响起，其他的时候只剩下呼吸与纸和笔摩擦的声音。  
最后写完的时候，已经接近晚上九点。米津玄师站起来伸了个懒腰，浑身的骨节“咯啦咯啦”地响了两声，向身体的主人控诉着他是如何的过分。  
米津玄师把吉他放回架子上，然后揉了揉自己使用过度的腰。肚子里传来一声饥饿的呐喊，刚刚脑子里一直想着手里的东西该怎么写，现在脑子里没那么多东西了下来了才觉出来饿。  
冰箱里应该还有点吃的，米津玄师出了房间去了前边。他只开了吧台顶上的一盏灯，灯光能照清楚的范围并不是很大，暖黄色的灯光照得整间屋子都有种莫名陈旧的质感。这间屋子倾注了他很多很多的心血与希望，也许也是他度过后半生的地方。  
向往平静没什么不好，但也许随之而来的是其他的物事。  
但塞翁失马，焉知非福？  
米津玄师弯腰去开吧台下的小冰箱，里面应该还有昨天放进去没吃完的寿司。他却在看到那上面贴着的、经常被自己忽视的照片时愣了一下。  
那上面是第一天居酒屋开业的照片，除了藤原基央之外，每个人和自己的单独合影。之前的米津玄师把它们摆成一圈，中间是他和菅田将晖的合影。照片上的人笑得很开心，是那种从心里流淌出来的最自然的快乐。  
米津玄师看着那张照片，眼睛里明明有泪水，嘴边却带了笑容。  
随便找了点东西吃，他就回到了自己的房间里躺着。  
这注定是一个很难度过的夜晚。一如过去的许多东京的夜晚一样，今晚也有着与东京繁华地区相反的安静。米津玄师把窗帘拉开一点，想从这里看到夜晚闪耀的星星。  
这是最好的打发时间的方式，给每一颗能看到的星星取一个独一无二的名字，观察它们放射的光有什么不一样，直到看着它们的眼睛开始酸痛才能停下。  
他不知道什么时候坠入了纠缠昏暗的梦境。  
在那里，他站在一个仿若教堂般深远高大的建筑里，脚下是黑色翻腾仿若海水的液体，液体翻滚的声音在这里回荡。高远的回声投落下来，与那黑色的液体混杂着，显得神圣而亵渎。不知道为什么他发出了声音，但不是他自己所知道的任何一种语言。声音在此处四处撞击反弹，叠加在一起好像某种困兽不屈的嚎叫。  
堕落，将于此处萌芽。  
他试着向前走去，但脚下的冰冷液体阻拦了他的脚步，它如同粘腻的石油一样紧紧缠住自己的脚。接着它开始流动，带着自己向着它的方向前去。米津玄师试图挣脱它们的控制，但是在每一次自己抬脚之后那本该恣意流淌的海水就变本加厉地将自己禁锢在它的里面。  
于是米津玄师明白了，他绝对逃不出这液体的掌控。他被这黑色的洪流裹挟着流向一个黑暗而无尽的山洞，自己将要面对的，是无止境的坠落。  
他并没有像往常一样因为睡梦中的跌落而醒来，一反常态的他依旧沉浸在梦中。  
在这个不知道为什么有着昏暗橙色光芒照耀的岩洞里，有无数人站立着。他们回过头看着米津玄师，一色的黑色兜帽遮住了他们的面容。  
如同排山倒海一样，他们向着米津玄师走来。他们离的足够近了，借着朦胧的光线他看清了，他们每一个人都长着和菅田将晖一样的脸。  
他没有动，他任由那些菅田将晖伸出手来拉扯自己，来把自己带到他们中间。  
然后他醒了。  
眼前是自己房间的天花板，熹微的晨光照进屋子里。  
周一，一周工作的开始。米津玄师拿过手机看LINE里有没有什么消息，一如往常一样，今天晚上又有人来这里喝酒，是藤原基央和野田洋次郎。  
没错，生活总要继续，不管发生什么都要一贯的一往无前。  
这是米津玄师在这么多年里，一直秉持的坚定。


End file.
